Weightless
by christinuhhh
Summary: Meredith Grey is continuing high school after moving across the country. Why? Mom's career of course. She meets junior Derek Shepherd and they click. Yeah, horrible summary. Just... check it outttt : Rated T for language.
1. New Neighbors

Holaaaa (: So, I haven't been here in a _really _long time, but now I'm here because I'm not allowed to go back to school until Thursday. Stupid fever ): Anyway! This is a high school fic because, hey I'm in high school. With that being said most of the situations that will occur in the following chapters are based off of actual situations. Yuppp, enjoy (:

Oh! And this song is called Weightless by All Time Low. They are _amazinggggggggggg _and i can't wait til there CD comes out (mid-july). Check it outttt (:

_Manage me I'm a mess  
__Turn a page, I'm a book  
__Half unread  
__I wanna be laughed at  
__Laughed with, just because  
__I wanna feel weightless  
__And that should be enough_

"Meredith! Did you finish unpacking your room, yet?" Thatcher Grey yelled up to his fifteen year old daughter_._

"Uh," Meredith looked at the one, out of fifteen, boxes she opened and headed down the stairs. "I'm in the process of it."

"Good. Now why don't you go help your sister finish unloading the rest of the things from the truck to the garage." Ellis walked into the living room as well.

Meredith shrugged and pulled her sweatshirt hoodie over her head. She ran outside and sat down in the moving truck next to Lexie, her little sister. "We got enough rain in Seattle. I didn't think we'd have to deal with it here too."

"Because it _only_ rains in Seattle," Lexie laughed. "I guess New Jersey isn't going to be too bad."

"You had to move a month into your freshman year of high school. How can you be optimistic about that?" Meredith laughed.

"Because Mom got a really good job offer and I'm being… supportive," Lexie shrugged.

"And Dad also managed to get a transfer too? They planned this," Meredith shook her head and then glanced towards her new next door neighbor's house. "Looks like someone's having a party."

"Ooh, neighbors?" Lexie laughed. "I really hope the blonde one lives there. That… that would be good."

"The one with tall, somewhat dark, and I can't tell from here if he's handsome? Carrying corona?" Meredith asked as Lexie nodded. "Blondie's not bad, just remember you're a freshman."

"I know," She groaned. "It sucks."

_Make believe that I impress  
__That every word  
__By design  
__Turns a head  
__I wanna feel reckless  
__I wanna live it up, just because  
__I wanna feel weightless  
__Cause that would be enough_

"Tomorrow I will be doing my first forty-eight hour shift, so I won't be home when you two get back from school," Ellis said at dinner that same night.

"Of course," Meredith mumbled to herself.

"What?" Thatcher looked at his daughter.

"Nothing," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I'm going to finish unpacking my room and then going to bed." She put her plate of food on the counter and walked up to her room.

By the time she had finished unpacking all of her bags it was already around one in the morning. "You're not asleep yet?"

"Oh, hey, Lex," Meredith sat down on her bed. "You're not either, though."

"Can't sleep," Lexie sat down next to her. "Also freaking a bit because our new school's going to be huge."

"It's not going to be too bad," Meredith shrugged. "Plus we have second block and lunch together."

"Everyone has lunch together. Seriously, though, there's only four classes a day? That's so confusing."

"We'll get used to it… eventually." Meredith laughed.

_Maybe it's not my weekend  
__But it's going to be my year  
__And I'm so sick of watching  
__While the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
__And this is my reaction  
__To everything I fear  
__Cause I've been going crazy_

_I don't want to waste another minute here _

"You guys better get going!" Thatcher yelled up the stairs. There new house was only a few blocks from their new school so it was easier just to walk there.

"We're leaving," Lexie said as her and Meredith both made there way down the stairs. "Bye Dad."

"Have a good day."

"Yup," Meredith shut the door behind them. "How much do you wanna bet there's beer cans on the front yard?"

"… yup," Lexie laughed as they walked by the same house that held a party the previous night. "Holy shit… look at that car."

"Mustang," Meredith nodded. "… and I have nothing. Totally fair."


	2. First Day of School

By the wayyy, i don't own anything, becuase if a sixteen year old owned Grey's Anatomy... ha, no.

Hey! Thanks for the reveiws/subscriptions so far. I forgot to explain one thing on my first post and explain how classes work. I'm basing this off of my schools schedule. There's four classes a day and they all last eighty minutes. Then there's one lunch that everyone eats at the same time. This lasts 52 minutes. The schedule goes by semesters so after the first semester is over, you have your second set of four class. You can ask me if you have any questions, haha. I know, it's confusing. Read;Reveiw;Enjoy(:

"Okay… everything's going to be fine… right?"

"Yes, Lexie." Meredith shook her head as she opened her new locker. "We went over this when you started at South Seattle."

"I know, I know. But, now were across the country in New _Jersey. _People are different; I'm freaking out!"

"Again, stop stressing out. You want me to walk with you to class?"

"I'll see you second block," Lexie let out a sigh and started towards wherever her first class was.

"Bye," Meredith laughed and shut her locker. She walked into the first class and up to the teacher. "Hi… I uh… I'm Meredith Grey."

"Oh, right, the principal told me I'd have a new student," Mrs. Walker looked up. "You can grab a seat anywhere; most of the kids switch there seats everyday anyway."

"Thanks," She smiled and walked to the middle of the room and sat down. The room was about half full and two of the occupants were the same two guys from next door.

_Our maybe neighbors… in my class  
__-Meredith_

…_I hate you. Find out if they're our neighbors  
__-Lexie_

_Will do  
__-Meredith_

Meredith turned off her phone and shoved it in her pocket. When she looked up, tall, somewhat dark, and definitely handsome was sitting in front of her. "… hi?" She laughed.

"I'm Derek," He smiled. "And I think you might be my new neighbor. You moved into Miller's house, right?"

"I guess so. I'm Meredith." She ran a hand through her hair. "How'd that party go last night?"

"You noticed? You should have stopped by last night."

"Yeah…Partying? It's not really my thing. Plus, I had a whole house to unpack," She shrugged.

"Whoa. You don't party?"

"Nope. The drinking thing? Sure, but parties, not so much. Something always tends to go wrong."

Derek laughed and stood up. "Someone's got a secret."

"Whatever you say." She shook her head as he walked back towards the back of the classroom.

x.x.x

"So, how was your first class?" Lexie and Meredith were both sitting against the lockers at lunchtime.

"It was good, surprisingly. I made some friends too." Lexie laughed. "Yes, I'm aware I freak out about nothing."

"Told you. Oh! Tall, Dark, and handsome's names Derek and he's our neighbor. Don't know who Blondie is though."

Lexie nodded as her phone started to ring. "It's Dad, I'll be right back." She stood up and started down the hall.

Meredith pulled out her own phone to occupy herself. That was until Derek sat down next to her. "Hi, Derek."

"You seem lonely," He smiled. "And I'm here, being a good citizen, making sure you can have lunch with a friend."

"My sister's down the hall, on the phone with my Dad." Meredith shook her head. "So you can rest assured. I have friends."

"All right, so I'll invite you to a party tonight, then," He said. "You can bring your sister with you."

"Okay, first of all, I already told you I don't do the party thing. Secondly, my dad's going to be home so, sorry, I can't."

"You sound oh, so upset." Derek laughed.

"Dad said he was going to be stuck at the office tonight," Lexie sad as soon as she sat back down.

"Don't say it," She warned Derek. "Fine… we _might _be there."

"Good," Derek smiled standing up. "Hey, and maybe I can find out that secret of yours."

"I don't have a secret so good luck finding one." Meredith rolled her eyes as Derek ran to catch up with some friends.

"We're going to a party tonight? _Really_?"

"Apparently. Let's go to class."


	3. The Party Scene

_Read;Reveiw;Enjoy (:_

"Parties are stupid." Meredith mumbled as she pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because," Lexie looked in the mirror as she was straightening her hair. "It's going to be fun. What are you going to wear?"

"That white polo or something like that," She said as she walked into her walk-in closet. She pulled on that same polo and then sat down on the bench, next to Lexie. "You look cute."

"Thanks," She smiled as they both started getting ready for this party. "This is, like… my first party…"

"Oh shit!" Meredith laughed. "I forgot. Please don't drink too much because I'm not cleaning up your puking later."

"I'll be fine," Lexie laughed and stood up. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Unfortunately," Meredith stood up and followed Lexie out the door. Derek's house already had cars lined up and down the street. The music could be heard as soon as they walked out of their house. "This is going to be interesting."

They walked inside of the busy house and made their way towards the alcohol. "You made it." Meredith turned around to see a smile on Derek's face.

"Yes, I made it," She laughed and picked up a beer as Lexie excused herself. "So, you're the type of person to throw two parties in a row, successfully. Kudos."

"I'm taking advantage of the fact that my parents took all my two younger sisters to New York for and extended weekend. They'll be back tomorrow night, which give's me plenty of time to clean everything up."

"Hmm," She nodded and took a long sip of the beer in her hands. "Where did Lexie go?"

"Uh… She's talking to my friend Mark." Her pointed her out in the living room.

"Ah, blondie," Meredith laughed as Derek gave her a questioning look. "Oh, when we saw you yesterday we gave you temporary nicknames. His was blondie."

"Oh, yeah? And what was mine?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry about it," She laughed and attempted to change the subject. "Ooh, you have a hot tub?"

"Way to change the subject," He laughed. "And yeah. We keep it open all year long." He opened the door to the outside of the house as they walked outside. There was also a bunch of people in the back yard.

"Beer pong," Meredith laughed. "We should play."

"I don't know if you'll want to do that." Derek warned her. "I'll end up kicking your ass."

"Oh, really? I think not."

"Someone's a little confident." Derek laughed. "How about Me and Mark against you and Lexie?"

"Okay, but I think we need to put a bet on it." Meredith laughed.

"Oh, yeah? What are the stakes?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but you can go set it up and I'll go get Lexie and Mark." She finished her beer and headed inside. "Lexie, we're going to play a game of pong. Come on."

"Meredith," She laughed and glanced at Mark who was sitting next to her.

"Oh don't worry. Mark, Hi I'm Meredith, you're coming with too." Meredith explained. "I have to kick your friends ass."

"That is probably not going to happen," Mark laughed as the three all mad it into the backyard.

"Oh, Grey," Derek laughed, tossing her a ping-pong ball. "House rules." He smirked at her.

"Why did I know you were going to say that," She shook her head. "Sorry, Shepherd, but I'm not going to run around your house naked."

"Then I guess you'll have to make at least one shot." Derek laughed.

"That is not going to be a problem," Meredith smiled as she made the first shot. "See. I told you I'm going to kick your ass."

x.x.x

"So, who won again?" Derek smirked and leaned against his car. Meredith stood in between his legs.

"Shut up," She laughed. "It was one stupid cup. Not fair."

"Uh-huh," He smiled. "You're jealous of my amazing ability."

"_Sure._" Meredith ran a hand through her hair. "So I owe you something, since you won and all."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yup. You just have to figure out what you want, but know that I'm not drunk and I have … standards."

"Meredith… shut up," He laughed an ran his thumb along her jaw line and pressed his lips against her.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd." The both heard a voice behind them.


	4. Study Groups

_Read;Reveiw;Enjoy (:_

"_Derek Christopher Shepherd." The both heard a voice behind them._

"Uh… hey Dad!" He nervously laughed. "How was New York?" He smiled as his father just shook his head.

"You threw a party, Derek."

"A party? What? Oh! You mean the eighty people inside the house? Nah, that's just a really big study group. Education is key." He smiled.

"I don't think so."

"… Is mom on her way back too?" Derek let out a sigh.

"No. I came back early because I need to go check on some things at the hospital. I have to get there now so make sure everyone gets home safely. Then we're talking when I get back."

"Yeah," Derek sighed as his father left. "Well, that was my Dad." He laughed.

"Yeah, I got that," Meredith mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "_Education is key,_ really?"

"I have alcohol in my system," He laughed. "It was the best I could do." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, where were we?"

"Ha, no." She shook her head. "You have a study group to go to."

"Oh you're funny." Derek smiled. "Now I have a party to break up, unfortunately. Can you make it back to your house?"

"I'm not drunk, remember. I have to go find Lexie though. Any suggestions?"

"She's hanging out with Mark, right?" Derek asked as Meredith nodded. "Probably in a room by now."

"Lexie's not like that."

"But Mark is," Derek shrugged. "I'll help you find her," He said as they both walked into the house.

"I win," Meredith said before walking up to Lexie. "Okay, we have to leave. Derek's Dad came home."

"Seriously?" She frowned. "But I was having, like a _really _good time." She took another sip of her drink.

"You're drunk… oh, joy." Meredith shook her head. "Bye, Derek."

x.x.x

"Here," Meredith walked into the bathroom the next morning and handed Lexie two Advil.

"Stop screaming," She mumbled and stood up. "I hate my life."

"What the hell were you drinking?" Meredith laughed. "And did I not tell you to not drink too much?"

"Vodka and Red Bull… a lot of vodka and red bull," She groaned. "How are you not hung over, right now?"

"I can handle alcohol." Meredith smiled. "We're leaving in ten minutes, okay?"

"Mhmm."

x.x.x

"So, are you grounded for forever and ever?" Meredith laughed and sat down on Derek's desk.

"Nope," He smiled.

"How'd you manage that one?"

"I really don't know. There was begging. A lot of begging, actually. Basically, he said he wouldn't tell my Mom because they'd never go away by themselves ever again." He shrugged. "It worked in my favor."

"You're impossible."

"I try," He smirked. "So, that bet of ours; I say it was cut short."

"And I'm walking away now," She shook her head and walked back to her desk.

x.x.x

"Hey, you're new here, right? I'm Izzie." A blonde girl sat down next to Meredith in her last class.

"Oh hey, yeah." She nodded. "I'm Meredith. I moved from Seattle over the week." She explained.

"That's a slight time change," Izzie laughed.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "Jet lag, plus I made the smart decision to go to a party last night."

"Derek's?"

"Yeah. Where you there?"

"No, I was grounded for going to his party two days ago," Izzie laughed. "I heard his Dad came home?"

"Yeah… his dad walked up to Me and him kind of making out." Meredith ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh. I guess you dogged a bullet then."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked her.

"Derek… he's a great friend, but he's kind of a manwhore." Izzie told her. "At least he was a month ago."

"Oh," Meredith nodded. "I don't know…"

_Finale timeeeeeeee (:_


	5. CoverUps

_Don't hurt me… ): Sorry I've been gone since, like… may-ish. This past month has been horrible. I, unfortunately, lost my grandmother and a friend and haven't been by a computer in a long time. I should be back for good now, even though I have to go to summer school ): Anywayyyyyy! Here we go: Read;Review;Enjoy(:_

Meredith walked through her front door to come face to face with her father. "What are you doing home?" She said as Lexie walked downstairs.

"I talk to the neighbor's yesterday and apparently one of _my _daughters was at a party last night." Thatcher crossed his arms over his chest. "would someone like to explain?"

"Dad, this is 2009, not the fifties," Meredith tossed her backpack on the ground and walked into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Thatcher followed her.

"Yes, I went to a party. Big deal," She shrugged and sat on the counter. "You weren't even home last night."

"We've talk about this before, Meredith. I told you, you are not to be partying or drinking while you're living under my roof."

"Uh-huh."

"Lose the attitude, Meredith. You're grounded, do you understand me?"

"Whatever. I forgot something in my locker," Meredith jumped off the counter and was out the door. No, she didn't actually leave anything in her locker, she just needed to get away from her father. She walked inside her school and headed towards her locker, anyway.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Derek." She sighed. "Apparently, my neighbor told my dad I was drinking at your house last night."

"What? But, my dad's been at work since about two in the morning." He said but stopped short. "I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" She turned to face him.

"Uh, my sister-"

"You have a sister?" Meredith said as Derek held up four fingers. "You have _four _sisters? I kind of feel bad for you."

"Thanks," He laughed. "Guaranteed it was Nancy; she's not stupid and she's very… _talkative. _I uh, apologize on her behalf."

"It's fine," She shrugged and closed her locker door. They both started walking down the hall. "One of your friends, Izzie, is in my last class."

"Oh yeah? What'd she say about me?" He joked.

"Nothing," Meredith smiled. Yes, she took into consideration what Izzie said, but she just going to be friends with Derek. _Just Friends_.

"So, are you ever going to tell what my nickname was?"

"That would be a negative," She replied as he let out an over dramatic sigh. "It's still a no."

"Damn, I though that would give me some points," He smiled. "So, have you ever attempted sneaking out of your house?"

"I haven't been here that long," She laughed. "Why?"

"I want to show you something, but you can only go at night cause it's on private property." He laughed.

"Illegal," Meredith coughed.

"Only mildly," He shrugged as they walked up to where both of their houses were. "So, what do you say?"

"I'll meet you here at midnight?" Meredith offered and he nodded.

x.x.x

Meredith was laying in her bed at around eleven o'clock at night when Lexie knocked on the door, then walked inside. "Hey."

"What's up?" Meredith sat up as Lexie sat down next to her.

"I feel like shit. I'm going to tell Dad that I was at that party too." Lexie said, but Meredith just shook her head. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, Lex. I'm your sister and am going to cover for you regardless. Plus, you're still on good terms with Dad."

"You are too."

"Not really." Meredith shrugged. "It doesn't bother me." Meredith ran a hand through her hair. "So, how's Mark?"

"Shut up," Lexie laughed. "He actually found me today and said he wanted to hang out sometime."

"I'm sure Dad's going to be happy about that one," Meredith shook her head as Lexie laughed. "Lexie, I need a favor, though."

"What's up?"

"Make sure Dad thinks I'm here tonight, cause I'm kind of going out for a bit." Meredith said. "Derek wants to show me something."

"Okay, I guess."

"Thanks."


End file.
